(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for extending the useful space of the bed of a truck and for creating an enlarged work surface from the bed of the truck. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a folding workbench and truck bed extension which attaches to the tailgate of a truck, and cooperates with the tailgate to extend the side walls of the bed of the truck and unfolds to provide a large flat work area extending from the tailgate of the truck.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Pickup trucks, as well as small trailers and the like, which include a cargo area with a tailgate for unloading have long been favored for their versatility in carrying small loads of materials and tools. Many times, however, the pickup bed, or trailer cargo area, need to be temporarily enlarged. Additionally, it is often necessary to provide a work surface at the job site. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device that allows enlargement of the cargo area of a pickup truck, trailer or the like, while also providing a device that can be used as a work surface at the job site.
There have been many approaches at providing devices that allow enlargement of the cargo or area of a truck or the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,303 to Hopson teaches the use of a sliding box which mounts on tracks that attaches to the bed of the truck. While the Hopson device provides a means for enlarging the cargo area by extending the box from the bed of the truck, it requires extensive modifications to provide for the track mechanism. Additionally, it is disadvantaged in that it really does not provide for means for providing a work surface once the truck bed has been unloaded.
A known device which the is directed at the need to provide the work surface at a job site is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,840 to Hanley. The Hanley device attaches over the tail gate of the pickup truck and provides an anchoring mechanism that slips under the trailing edge of the bed of the truck to hold the device over the tail gate. While the Hanley device provides a simple mechanism for attaching an enlarged work surface over the tail gate, it does little for enhancing the cargo carrying capabilities of the truck.
Still another device for providing a work surface at a job site is taught and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,335 to Russell. The Russell device suffers from the same limitations as the Hanley device in that it does not provide for enhancement of the cargo area. Additionally, like the Hanley device, the Russell device is not safe for use while the vehicle is moving or transporting materials.
Other devices which provide work surfaces but do not enhance the cargo carrying capabilities of the truck are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,771 to Taylor et al., 5,575,521 to Speis, and 5,649,731 to Tognetti.
Thus, there remains a need for a device which can be used to enlarge or enhance the use of the cargo area of pickup trucks, trailers or the like, while also serving to provide a work surface once at the work site.
There remains a need for a device which can enlarge or enhance the use of the cargo area of a pickup truck, trailer or the like, without requiring the use of rollers, tracks, or other attachments to the bed of the truck or trailer itself.
There remains a need for a device that can be attached to the cargo area of a truck and used for carrying materials from one place to another.
Still further, there remains a need for a simple device which can enhance the cargo carrying capabilities of the truck or trailer or the like which will not take up a great deal of space within the truck itself and will not require great modifications of the cargo area.